Never Too Young
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: Our love is fore bidden. In the kingdom of Spectra Love before the age 44 is fore bidden, if you attempt to be with the one you love you'd be executed. What if the kings daughter along with her five friends from Degrassi experience love? What happens when they all run away together? Will love prevail? Will they fall into the hands of the king? Or will they only destroy themselves?


**This story was inspired by the song, "Never Too young" By Mattyb feat James Maslow, really from James parts of the song though. You should listen to it, it's awesome. I never really attempted to write a story like this before, but it's defiantly not like the other stories you've read about the medieval times. First chapter is just, introducing the story in the pov of a regular student, learning about the history of the medieval times, so it has a lot of information, in it. But to understand the rest of the story, you have to read the first chapter. Well enough of explaing it, here's chapter one of Never too young to Love.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I sigh as Mr. Birkway teaches. Don't get me wrong I love learning New fascinating things, but this is history we're talking about. Not the type of history you'd think I'm talking about. No not the, civil war, or the world war, no we're learning about the castle times, with knights, kings, princesses, and stuff like that. Like seriously do we really need to know about medieval times? I'd rather learn about Shakespeare. Looking around the room I can see the other students agree. I look at the clock. Only 10:00 we still have thirty minutes with this nut job.

Might as well see what he's ranting on about, I mutter taking my ear-Phones out. Yeah He's that boring.

" You see the kingdom of Spectra, wasn't like any other kingdoms in the medieval times. No they were a very unusual kingdom." I sit up in my seat intrigued by the statement.

" While other kingdoms in the land had laws, of such where you could not own anything of any sorts besides garments, or you could not become a knight unless you were blood of a previous knight. Sometimes you were bound to it's land if you were born on it's soil, but Spectra had no such laws. Nope, they had a kingdom almost like our world today, besides the government, freedom od speech, and of course our technologies. The knights would petrol the streets, for trouble, but they rarely had a crime. They even, had a Prison located, on the very far outskirts of the kingdom. The laws they had were reasonable, like no killing of course, almost like the laws today. They had free teachings is what we now call school, they even separated them as we do now with, Elementary, Middle school, and high school. The one main reason why Spectra went down in our history is, while you could get married at vast young ages, in other kingdoms you couldn't in Spectra."

I almost tuned out, but I heard something that pulled me right back in. Love.

" Yes Love. We see it a lot in our time in vast ages too, but in that one kingdom you'd rarely see it until the age 45." By now everyone was, in the edge of their seat's with wrapped attention.

" Yes it was forbidden to Love, before the age. Yes that was the only law the kingdom, Held." A, student in the back raised his hand. " Yes?" Mr. Birkway asked.

" Why, was it the only law?" Mr. Birkway smiled.

" Great question, you see the king Sinclair believed in having a free life. He didn't believe in controlling other's, of course the kingdom still needed a king, so since his father was the previous king he took control." He answered.

" Did the king not believe in love then?" A girl in the back asked.

" No, No, the king indeed did believe in love, but he believed at such a young age you could not experience love or what he thought true love."

" What if you did?"

" Then if any one would report to the king with such, speculations you'd be sentenced to immediate death. If the knights caught you, you, and your partner would be killed on the spot." He replied, sadly. That's insane, god it's great they had there liberty, but that's awful.

" What if you were in love, but you didn't act on it?" Mr. Birkway was ecstatic.

" Yes! Brilliant question! This is what the entire lesson is about, tomorrow we are going to start on a book written by a 17 year old boy, and the 17 year old daughter of the king Sinclair, and their friends." Everyone frowned, when he went back to his desk and started reading his book. After two minutes staring at him I raised my hand.

" Uhhh... Mr. Birkway?"

" Yes?" He asked, as if he hadn't just told us something that intrigued us all.

" Well, what is the book about?"

" Their Love of course!" Soon as her said this the bell rang.

" Remember we start the book, tomorrow. So don't be late." He Yelled over the starting chatting of student's.

Man are you serious? The one time I'm actually interested in this class, were leaving. I sigh. Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow then.

* * *

**Okay so chapter two will get into the lives of the Teens who changed the history of love in the kingdom of spectra forever. And of course they are from our very loveable Degrassi High school. Leave reviews, please, if you think I should even attempt a second chapter. If I get 7 reviews, then I know I should continue. I mean what's the point to continue if no-one likes the story, right. I'm still gonna update my other stories also. Hope you leave a review. T-hanks.**


End file.
